The Stone of Orthanc
by Paranoia Central
Summary: AU. Another Cinderella story, except prince charming isn't who you think he is, and Cinderella's happy ending takes much longer to come about... Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started out as an original story that I was writing (actually before I first saw Inuyasha) and I noticed several plot similarities, so I decided to make it into a fan fic. Some stuff is different, and it might be a bit confusing, but I did my best to make it into a genuine fan fic. If you want to see it as it was originally, just go to my fictionpress account. My sn is the same. I just submitted it as a GT project, so I don't think that I'm supposed to be doing this. Oh well. Updates will be nice and fast until I run out of stuff that I have already written, and then they will come in spurts. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

She rushed through the thick covering of trees, branches all around her snapping, snagging her clothes, catching in her hair.

"Kikyo!" she called, ducking under a low-hanging branch. A small cascade of leaves and twigs fell as a bird took off, startled by her sudden appearance, and she was temporarily blinded as a branch smacked her across the eyes, but it didn't matter. She had to get there before it was too late. "Kikyo!" she called again. The trees ended suddenly, and she stumbled to a hurried stop, staring at what lay in the center of the clearing in horror.

"Oh, no," she whispered, rushing to the side of her fallen mentor. "I was too late." The former priestess lay on her back, weak hands feebly attempting to stem the flow of blood. "Kikyo."

"The jewel," the dying woman rasped, staring up at her student blindly. "He took the jewel. You must retrieve it, Kagome. He must not have it." A cold hand gripped her heart as Saria gasped for breath. A demon? A demon took the jewel? The priestess of the seven souls, former protector of the jewel of Orthanc, went limp, the light fading from her dark eyes. Holding back a scream of rage and sorrow, Kagome picked up the bow that lay next to the body, and stood. A clearly marked trail lead away from the murder sight and she followed it swiftly, knowing that it would lead her to the demon.

She found him quickly, shocked to see a man, dressed in strange furs. He turned to face her as she neared, a wicked smile contorting his handsome face.

"Ah, does Kikyo's puppet think she can take the jewel from me?" The man laughed, dangling the pure white stone tantalizingly in front of her. "Come and get it then, Ayume." With a cry, she lifted her bow, quickly notched an arrow, and shot, watching her arrow arch towards the man who was emanating such a sickening evil. She opened her mouth to scream as her shot flew off target, but it hit the jewel before she had the chance. The resulting explosion knocked her to her knees, shards flying everywhere. The pain was intense, blinding her wholly, and her world immediately fell into blackness. Before she lost complete consciousness, her hand closed around a large shard of the jewel that had landed beside her.

* * *

"What happened to her?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Mama just said that her father wanted us to watch over her while he went to get the doctor. Do you think she was attacked?"

"Of course you dim-wit! How else could she… shhhh! Look, she's waking up!"

She forced her eyes open, blinking at the sudden light rapidly until her eyes became accustomed to it. She grimaced in pain as her senses slowly returned to her. It felt like somebody had stuck a burning wedge down the center of her head and left it there, merely so they could watch her suffer.

Groaning loudly, she rolled onto her side, away from her stepsisters chattering, and tried desperately to remember what had happened. Kikyo… Something rather heavy rolled out of her hand, and she looked down in shock. It was a piece of stone, smooth on one side, and jagged on the other, as though it had been broken. In fact it looked as though it were a piece of the jewel…

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stroked a finger across the shard, feeling the power that rolled off of it like a breath of cold winter. If this was a piece of the jewel, then that meant…

"What happened?" she croaked, turning to look at her stepsisters. They fell silent, staring at her solemnly. "What happened?" Her voice was a bit firmer that time and not as raspy.

"Kagome," Erem, the oldest of the three stepped forward slightly, attempting to look sympathetic. "Kikyo… well… father found you in the forest, and he said that it looked as though you were in a terrible explosion. And Kikyo…" she blinked her eyes dramatically, lowering her lashes in order to appear sorrowful. "Kikyo is dead. Murdered. By a demon, father says."

"No…" she shook her head in denial, trying desperately to remember just what had happened. Memory came back in a flash. Kikyo… the man… the jewel… "No!" She shot up, clutching her head in agony as the sudden movement caused pain to course through her entire body. It couldn't be true… it couldn't be. The sharp edges of the jewel dug into her hand, and she opened it slowly, staring at the shard in horror. It was true. Saria was dead. She had broken the jewel. Her whole world focused on the glinting piece of stone she held in her hand, sorrow and fear building up in her chest, weighing her down. It was all her fault. All her fault, all her fault… She had failed to do her duty. All was lost…

_**4 months later…**_

The village was alive with whispers, and was unusually quiet for the afternoon.

"Have you heard?" Several old women chatted as they folded linens, staring at passing strangers suspiciously. "That poor Higurashi child."

"What has happened to dear Kagome?"

"So you haven't heard? You know how her father went off to serve in the army?"

"Yes, of course."

"They received a letter a few days ago. He will not be returning home. They say he was killed in battle"

"Oh my! How tragic! And so soon after the death of Kikyo as well. How are Merrim and the girls taking it?"

"Oh, Merrim's girls are fine. It's Kagome though. They say that she just couldn't handle the shock of losing both her father and mentor. Erem found the girl's body, yesterday, lying at the bottom of the gorge. Apparently, she killed herself…"

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the prologue. The more comments I get the faster the updates will come so (hint, hint). Keep them coming. Well, actually… get them going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mmk, here's chapter one. I hope I didn't make any mistakes in my last chapter, but just in case I miss any names, I thought I'd tell you who's who so that you aren't too confused.**

**Ayume is Kagome, ****Saria is Kikyo, ****Eremus is Inuyasha, ****Artemis isMiroku, ****and that's all I have so far. Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Seirella!" a shrill voice called from the kitchen window. "Haven't you finished hanging the linens yet?" Kagome gave a snort of disgust at the sound of her name, smiling grimly at the shock that would have been plastered on Merrim's face if one of her own daughter's had emitted such an unladylike sound.

"Seirella!"

"I'm coming." She dropped her empty wicker basket on the ground, leaving it for later when she would have to come and retrieve her clothing and trudged into the house, glaring at her youngest stepsister, Renata, who was sitting prettily on the grass, working on some needlepoint project. "Worthless bum."

"What was that?" Erem glared from the sink, where she was holding a small bag of apples.

"Nothing."

"It better have been nothing. Here." She thrust the bag at Ayume, who took it grudgingly. "Mama wants these with her breakfast. You know how she likes them." Erem stalked out of the kitchen, only to be replaced by Cynthi, who had a panicked look on her face.

"Oh, Seirella! Please, my skirt ripped at the waist this morning, see? Please say you'll fix it. I wanted to wear it to dinner tonight. We're dining with the Arvens." She snatched the skirt out of her second stepsister's hands and shooed her out of the kitchen. Maybe if the girl quit on insisting that she needed a smaller size then her waist was made for, she wouldn't be constantly ripping her skirts.

With a sigh, she set the damaged article of clothing down on a growing pile of garments in need of repair, and moved to the counter where a knife was waiting for her. Picking up the first of the apples, she began to painstakingly peel, careful not to take off too much of the skin, or make too jagged a cut. She had learned quickly just how Merrim liked her apples.

After arranging them in neat spirals on a plate, she picked up a tray and turned to the stairs, moving up slowly, so as not to jog her creation.

Her stepmother, Merrim, lay in bed, staring out the small window longingly. She looked up in mock surprise as Kagome gently set the platter down on the small table. Her golden hair was carefully arranged artfully on the pillow to enhance her act of sick beauty.

"Ah, Seirella, what is this? Have you brought me apples? How very kind of you."

"Of course stepmother." She winced at her slip up, and braced herself for the coming blow. Her cheek stung as she looked into her stepmother's eyes defiantly.

"What have I told you about that?" the older woman demanded, eyes blazing angrily. "What if somebody hears you? What then?" Kagome looked away, bitter resentment turning her tongue sour. Slender fingers jerked her face back around to look into Merrim's angry eyes. "I asked you a question girl. It would be in your best benefit to answer." She kept her mouth clamped firmly shut, attempting to ignore the pain that was building behind her eyes. "I said answer my question." Her mouth opened, as if on its own, and the words forced themselves from between her lips.

"You will kill me, and then you will kill the village. You will bring a swarm of demons to feed on their carcasses. And then, you will move to another village, and do the same to another girl." The fingers released their grip and she stumbled away, resisting the urge to rub her jaw.

"Very good. And don't forget it child. I don't want to hear you slip up again. Do you understand?" she nodded jerkily. "Very well then. Now go! Get out of my sight." She turned and left the room, leaning into the wall and getting the tears of anger that were trying to force themselves out under control. Her situation would only be made worse if one of her stepsisters saw her crying. Besides… she had work to see to.

* * *

"Seirella! Answer the door!" Grumbling angrily, she put down her sewing and walked to the door, yanking it open.

"Mail for you, ma'am." The smiling man offered her the envelope happily, before tipping his hat, and walking away. She looked at the envelope curiously, turning it around to look at the seal. With a jolt, she realized that it was from the palace and flipped it back over to read the address.

_To all women of marriageable age_

She turned it over once again, bewildered. She debated about opening it, biting her lip in thought. If one of her sister's found out, there would be hell to pay. However… It was addressed to her. And they didn't have to find out…

Just as she slipped her finger under the seal, Renata skidded into the kitchen and snatched the envelope from her hands greedily.

"Is this it? The invite? It is! It is! Cynthi! Erem! It's here! The invite from the palace!"

The other girls shrieked excitedly, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Let me see it!"

"I want to open it!

"No! Let me! I'm the one who got it!"

"Neither of you will open it! I am the oldest!" Erem snatched up the envelope and hastily ripped it open, pulling out the gilded card inside. "You are cordially invited," she read carefully, "To attend the ball of the crown Prince Miroku, to be held at the palace, on the night of the new moon." The three girls giggled excitedly, but fell silent as Kagome stepped forward. She schooled her expression, striving to appear subservient. She _needed_ to get into the palace. This was perfect.

"Pardon me," she said, picking up the envelope that had been dropped in all of the excitement. "But it is addressed to _all women of marriageable age._ Does that mean… Wouldn't it be alright…?"

"My goodness!" Cynthi interrupted, laughing gleefully. "You actually think that the prince will choose you as his bride?" She laughed prettily, something that Merrim had forced them all to perfect. "As if mother would allow it, even if he did pay any attention to a lowly scullery maid." Her temper boiled and she strived to control it, going for a bland tone.

"I do not expect him to choose me. I just wish to-,"

"No! You are not going!" Merrim stood in the doorway, staring at Kagome with an unreadable expression.

"But M'lady"

"Shut your mouth! I want to hear no more of this nonsense!" She cursed angrily in her head, but kept her features schooled, giving a jerky curtsy. "As you wish."

She walked quickly outside before she exploded, walking over to the waiting clothing. "Merrim must live to make my life as hard as possible." She muttered to herself, shaking out the sheet that she held in her calloused hands. "She can have no idea, no inkling…" she stopped talking as Renata and Cynthi walked out of the house, arms linked and skipping gaily. She noticed that Cynthi had failed to put on the skirt that she had repaired that afternoon. There was no doubt that they were heading to the Arven's. It was too close to dinner time for them to be headed anywhere else.

She had to get into the palace somehow. The jewel shard burned her chest where it hung as her frustration built. Going to the ball would have been the perfect excuse, but no. Merrim must have known that she was up to something.

Two years ago, when she had broken the jewel, she had vowed to herself that she would find all of the pieces and put it back together. It was the least she could do, after shattering it. However, that was before they had received news of her father, and her Stepmother had staged her suicide. She was no longer allowed to go anywhere except for right outside the house, or else… She shuddered to think of it. It turned out that _dear_ Merrim was a half demon. How she had lived so long undetected in the presence of two priestesses, Kagome didn't know. After Saria and her father died, however, Kagome began to detect the evil that rolled off of her. Shortly after, the woman placed a binding spell on her, and told her of the fate of her village should Kagome attempt to seek help.

The binding spell was useless, however. Merrim had underestimated her powers as a priestess, and Kagome was quickly out from its clutches. She didn't dare go anywhere however, or let anyone know that she was not fully under Merrim's control. The consequences would be dire.

A few months earlier, she had begun to sense the presence of a piece of the jewel, coming from the direction of the palace. She had been desperate to investigate, but hadn't had the chance. Now, she had a chance, but was unable to seize it, because of Merrim, damn her eyes.

With a growl, she ripped down the last sheet and folded it neatly, dropping it on top of the pile already in the basket. She then picked it up and headed towards the linen closet. She didn't see or hear Erem until it was too late. The basket tumbled out of her hands, the clean linens rolling in the dirt as Kagome fell to the ground, skinning the palms of her hands and her knees. Erem's laughter faded away as she ran around the side of the house, heading who knows where.

Holding back a few angry curses, she got to her knees, collected the linens that would have to be washed once more, and headed into the house, depositing them in the doorway, and heading to the sink to wash away the blood on her hands and knees. It was nothing new, and yet it still angered her beyond belief. There was nothing she could do to fight back either.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with the bustle of preparing for the ball. Yards of silk began arriving, along with new gloves, shoes, stockings, hats, and anything else the girls could think of to order. They were gone for hours at a time, getting fitted and what not. It was actually a relief for Ayume. It gave her time to catch up on her chores, which allowed her to have a few hours of the day to herself.

"Hello, hello, hello?" She looked up from her sewing at the old lady who stuck her head in the window.

"Madame Perry?" the words escaped before she gave it a second thought, and she quickly clamped her mouth shut, hoping that the woman wouldn't recognize her.

"Ah, there you are Seirella. That old goose and her chicks aren't around, are they?" She shook her head, breathing a silent sigh of relief. "Good, good. Might I come in, then?" She nodded, and hurried to open the door for her wide neighbor.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as soon as her guest was seated, heading over to the stove to put on some tea.

"Actually, I came to see what I could do for you." She turned around in surprise, clutching the kettle.

"What?" the old woman laughed, putting a delicate hand to her chest.

"Oh, deary me. Did you think I wouldn't notice how that dreadful woman treats you. I see how they leave you in the house everyday, going off to prepare for this great ball, while you stay here, working yourself to bits." She stared at her without comprehension.

"What?"

"Now, I said to myself, that poor girl probably doesn't even have a ball gown. You are planning on going to the ball, aren't you?" she nodded wordlessly, trying to follow what was going on. "Just as I thought. So, I said to myself, 'I should get that girl a dress.' See, ever since my daughter's moved away I have been rather lonely, and so I've been wanting to come over here and say hello. However, that old goose keeps a close eye on you, and I just haven't had the chance. However, tonight they are gone and so I decided to pop in. Now, deary," she looked her up and down, "You are just about the size of one of my daughters. I have several of their old gowns in storage, and I'm sure we could find one that fits you. Would you like that?" She nodded, breathlessly. "Very well then. Come by my house first chance you get, and we'll see about getting you a gown that fits, and transportation to the ball, since I am sure you have no other way of getting there. Now, I must be off. Do come see me, I'm always home. No need to send any prior notice. Good night, deary."

Kagome stared after the old woman, dazed. Somehow, and she wasn't quite sure just how, she had managed to get a dress and a ride for the very ball that she had thought she had no way of getting to. It was… incredible! It was just what she had needed.

* * *

"Seirella!" she looked out the window impatiently, staring at her stepmother who was climbing into the carriage. "We will be home around two. Have our beds turned down and tea waiting for when we return. Finish your chores. And _do not _go anywhere!" The door was shut after she nodded, and she watched the carriage pull away, feeling a sharp stab of… euphoria. As soon as they were out of sight, she whipped out the door and across the street to Madame Perry's home, knocking on the door impatiently. A serving man that she recognized form her previous visits opened it, and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Seirella. Madame is waiting for you in the blue room." She nodded her thanks and hurried to the stairs, taking them two at a time. She burst into the room just in time to see the gown that they had picked out the day before being pulled out of the closet.

"There you are Seirella. Come on, Marie will help you get ready. Hurry now, or you'll be late!"

She smiled at Madame Perry with gratitude before stripping down to her shift and stockings. Marie helped pull the silk maroon gown over her head as Madame Perry set out a pair of shoes. The gown fit her well enough, although it was a bit large. She shuddered to think how out of fashion it was however. It didn't really matter. She wasn't going to get married. She was going to go in, get the jewel, and get out.

Marie stood behind her as she slipped on the shoes and twisted her hair up into an elaborate knot. She stabbed in a few pins to hold it in place, and then spun her around in order to inspect her handy work.

"Well, the dress 's no beaut, but you're pretty enough on your own." Madame Perry nodded, in agreement, before draping a shawl over her shoulders.

"There we go. I wish I had some jewel of some kind to give you." The word sent a thrill down her spine.

"No Madame Perry. You've done enough for me already."

"My pleasure dear. My pleasure."

She was led outside to where a carriage stood waiting, and was handed in by the door man.

"Alright deary, have fun! You can return the gown whenever you find the time." She leaned out the window to wave good bye.

"Thank you for everything, Madame Perry. I hope that someday I can repay you!" The carriage began to pull away before the kind old woman had a chance to reply.

She turned her attention to her mission, trying not to think of Cinderella's story. They had heard about it a few weeks ago and for a few days Kagome had been imagining herself in that very same role. It was impossible though. After all, Cinderella was from a whole different kingdom, her stepmother was not half demon, and she only had two stepsisters. Kagome just didn't have that kind of luck.

Anyways, it didn't matter. She was going to the ball for one purpose only and that was to find the jewel and retrieve it. Madame Perry had told her that she could stay until midnight, and that's when her ride was leaving. If she wasn't in the carriage by that time she could find an alternate way home. That gave her four hours to search. That would be more than enough. She had spent the last few weeks honing her spiritual senses in on the feel of the shard, and she thought that she could find her way to it without any problem what-so-ever. The only problem was avoiding being spotted by her step family.


End file.
